finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Helvinek
Helvinek is a Rare Game enemy found in the Necrohol of Nabudis in Final Fantasy XII. Its a stronger version of Darkmare. It is also fought in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode at Stage 51 along with two Oversouls where the following ammunition can be stolen from it: Chaos Bombs (common), Dark Shot (uncommon), and Grand Bolts (rare). Its stats were boosted from the original Japanese version. Bestiary entry Derivation: Darkmare Stats | mp = 999 | strength = 50 - 52 | attack power min = 78 | attack power max = 80 | defense min=26 | magick power=36 - 39 | magick resist min=32 | vitality=72 | speed=36 - 37 | exp min=6,594 | cp min=2,160 | gil = 0 | level max=49 | evade max=8 | hp max=105,072 | izjs hp max=104,912 | strength max=80 | izjs strength max=52 | defense max=27 | magick power max=29 | izjs magick power max=39 | magick resist max=36 | speed max=21 | izjs speed max=37 | exp max=6,594 | cp max=2,361 | dark=Absorb | holy=Weak | number=38 | rank=2 | location=Necrohol of Nabudis (Hall of Slumbering Might, Hall of the Ivory Covenant, Cloister of the Highborn, Cloister of Distant Song, Hall of Effulgent Light) | lp=13 | steal 3=Magick Lamp | drop 1=Grimoire Togail | drop 4=Grand Armor | izjs drop 4=Grand Armor | monograph=Arcana | monograph rate=30 | monograph type=Mage | canopic=High Arcana | canopic rate=5 | combo=12 | combo rate = 10 | status effect=Lightning | technicks=Rush, Snake Lash | magicks=Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Slowga, Disablega, Blindga, Darkra, Toxify | innate augments=Safety, No Knockback, Ignore Evade, Low-HP ATK+, Low-HP Def+ | death=Immune | petrify=Immune | stop=Immune | doom=Immune | confuse=Immune | sleep=Immune | disease=Immune | reverse=Immune | disable=Immune | immobilize=Immune | silence=Immune | blind=Immune | poison=Immune | sap=Immune | lure=Immune | berserk=Immune | protect=50 | spawn condition=Kill six Oversouls. | info=Can chase the party across multiple zones. }} How to find Helvinek spawns immediately after six Oversouls are killed. Chaining Oversoul through zoning still counts. The player needs to kill other enemies in specific numbers to keep spawning Oversouls. Battle Libra shows Helvinek having 99,999 HP instead of its true HP as Libra can't display HP above 99,999. In fact, it is one of the few Rare Game not to be immune to Libra. Helvinek should not be terribly powerful if the party is strong enough to kill the enemies needed for it to spawn. Its only truly worrisome move is Disablega, which can potentially Disable the entire party. This risk is compounded by Helvinek's arsenal of party-wide elemental spells, which prevent the player from swapping out characters struck with Disable. Helvinek has several rare items, such as the Grand Armor (see below). Helvinek can be dangerous if the party encounters it at a low level, for example only entering to acquire the Zodiac Spear early in the original version, and attempts to flee. Like the Oversoul, Helvinek can chase the party through Nabudis even when the party enters a new zone. Helvinek won't chase the player into the boss battle rooms. Strategy The player should target Helvinek's weakness against White Magicks with Holy and Holy-elemental weapons, such as the Excalibur. Equipping White Robes boosts that user's Holy-elemental damage. Acquiring the Grand Armor One of the items Helvinek drops is the rare Grand Armor, the strongest heavy armor. The Grand Armor can be obtained by chaining Helvinek using the zone out glitch; when Helvinek appears, the player must lure it to an area zone line, defeat it, grab the loot and get into the next zone before the EXP and LP are displayed, and it will reappear in the next zone. One has to be quick, so if the loot is too far away, the player should abandon it and fight it again in the next zone. Sometimes when chaining Helvinek, a Dark Elemental might show up and attack when it comes near because Helvinek uses a lot of magicks. When this happens, the player can move to a different zoning spot to avoid killing the Dark Elemental accidentally, thus breaking the chain. When the party zones, Helvinek sometimes shows far from the zone line, preventing the player to get the dropped loot quick enough. The player can turn off the party leader's gambit, allowing the two other characters to pounce Helvinek. While doing so, the leader can push Helvinek closer to the zone line during the battle, which will allow the leader to quickly snag the loot before the EXP and LP are displayed. Gallery FFXII Disablega.png|Disablega. Trial-Mode-Stage-51-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Trial Mode. Trivia * The BradyGames guide for Final Fantasy XII cites the stats from the original JP version, where Helvinek's stats were lower. Related enemies * Mallicant * Nightmare * Darkmare * Mistmare * Braegh (Mark) * Ixion (Elite Mark) * Firemane (Boss) * Pallicant (Rare) it:Helvineck Category:Rare Game in Final Fantasy XII